


Belated

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: There's only way Eren feels he can make up missing Mikasa's birthday to her, and it's something he knows he's always wanted to do anyway. Modern AU





	Belated

The hemorrhage of his cellphone buzzing against the mattress was what wound up awaking Eren. He was very tired the previous evening so he felt well rested.

Picking the phone up, he pushed it on to see a plethora of text messages, all from Armin.

The top message read _Where were you?_

Eren furrowed his brow. He was confused for all but a second once he read through Armin's messages. After that, his blood ran cold.

He missed Mikasa's birthday last night.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled out. He never forgot Mikasa's birthday before. In their entire lives since they first became friends in the fourth grade.

It's not like he didn't know when it was. She would be turning 22 a couple weeks before he turned 23. He scolded himself over and over, yelling at himself that he had no excuse to forget.

Armin called him. He answered immediately.

" _Eren-_ "

"I don't need to be told. How is she?"

" _You really hurt her feelings. We all kept looking to the door for you to arrive but you never did. Sasha was saying she cried when they got back to their apartment._ "

"Fuck." Eren replied, guilt rippling through him. "I was working back to back 12 hour shifts. I guess it really wiped me out."

" _That's understandable Eren but recently you've sort of been flaking out on Mikasa a lot. This whole week she hadn't heard from you once. She thinks you don't want to see her._ "

"That's the absolute farthest thing from the truth."

" _Either way, she's really upset._ "

"I'm gonna call her."

" _Alright._ "

Eren hung up, speeding through his contacts. He tapped Mikasa's entry and let it ring.

Straight to voicemail.

 _Shit_ , he thought, redialling.

Straight to voicemail.

He tried three more times, each time right to her inbox. After that he set his phone down and stewed.

10 minutes rolled by before his phone rang. He grabbed it up, but saw it was Levi.

"Hey, Levi." he answered, knowing he was in hot water.

" _You made my sister cry._ " Levi simply stated.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've been trying to get ahold of her-"

" _I don't think she really wants to hear from you right now, Jaeger._ "

"I need to apologize. I really didn't mean to miss her birthday."

" _Alright then._ "

"Sorry again Levi."

A small pause.

" _Jaeger, if you ever make my sister cry again I will decimate you._ "

"I understand." Eren said, swallowing a little.

The line went dead.

Eren leaned against the wall. He had to make it up to her somehow. But how?

He thought of all the gifts he'd given her throughout the years, every birthday and Christmas.

All he remembered were just random generational things like toys and books.

There was one time when they were 9 that he gave something to her. It was when they first became close. They'd gone on a field trip to a national park and when they were going over a bridge it gave way under Mikasa. She fell into the river below and got sucked away. Eren jumped in after her and got to her, but they went over a small waterfall and got lost. They wound up having to sleep in the woods during the night. He gave her his red scarf so she'd be warmer. They were found the next morning. She kept that scarf ever since.

Nothing I've gotten her since that has ever had the same value he thought. Now he felt slightly hopeless as he was stuck on how to make it up to her.

A thought then entered his head. He was immediately baffled why it came up, but he soon began thinking harder about it until Eren decided that this was what had to happen.

He pulled out his phone, punching in a number.

After it rang once, the person answered.

"Hey mom. Is it ok if I swing by?"

* * *

 

He arrived outside the apartment building Mikasa lived in with Sasha. It had just gone 5PM and he was preparing himself for seeing her.

He took a breath and buzzed the doorbell for their apartment.

" _Hello?_ " Sasha's voiced asked.

"Sasha. It's me."

Silence.

" _She doesn't want to see you. Go away._ "

"Sasha, please let me talk to her."

 _"No. She's not here anyway, she's out to dinner with Jean. He had the decency to go to her birthday._ "

"You're saying I didn't?"

" _You weren't there. Now go away._ "

"Sasha. Come on." he pleaded.

Sasha didn't respond this time. Eren sighed. He sat down on the steps, mulling his next step.

He decided to wait a bit. See when she would come back.

This proved to be a lengthy wait as around 730 Jean's car pulled in front of the building.

He saw Jean, or as he called him Horseface, exit. He looked Eren's way and scowled. The passenger door opened and Eren saw Mikasa step out. Her appearance was stunning. She wore a black dress, smokey eyeshadow adorned her features. He noted a pair of blue feather earrings that became visible when the wind lightly blew her short black hair around. She always looked beautiful anyway, but he couldn't help but notice the red scarf missing from around her neck. She never took it off aside from sleeping. It concerned him the absence of said scarf was an indicator of his status with Mikasa.

Jean and Mikasa walked towards the building and Eren stood up.

"Mika." Eren said as they got close. She entered in her building code and opened the door. She looked over to Eren, but Jean guided her inside. As Eren was about to follow them in as well, Jean firmly shut the door behind him, locking it again.

"Mikasa!" Eren called, banging on the door. It was to no avail as she and Jean entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

Eren sighed, returning to his spot on the steps. Jean returned about 5 minutes later. Eren moved to the door, but Jean pushed it closed once more.

"You asshole-" Eren began, before Jean interrupted.

"I'm the asshole? You're the one who forgot Mikasa's birthday."

"To which I'm trying to make up for, but you're not helping in any way!"

"I helped by talking her mind off of you. You are the sole contributor to each time Mikasa has been sad in her life. I still don't understand why in all these years she still keeps you around."

"She's my best friend."

"Best friends remember each other's birthdays. All I'm saying."

With that, Jean walked over to his car and drove away. Eren shook his head and sat back down. He begrudgingly knew Jean was right. Mikasa had every right to not want to talk to him. He'd been blowing her off the whole week. And it eventually led to forgetting her birthday.

But he remained firmly in his spot. He would talk to Mikasa if it meant siting outside all night.

It began to rain. Eren shrugged. Rain wasn't going to stop him.

It however wound up pouring down for a solid hour. Eren, now fully drenched, remained seated. He had walked there and didn't bring his wallet. So he couldn't get a cab to return to his apartment, which was a good half hour away walking. He knew he could easily buzz Mikasa but it was doubtful she'd answer.

The door to the building opened. A male voice sounded behind him.

"Christ, kid, you're gonna catch your death out here!" he exclaimed.

Eren turned to face him. "Didn't think to bring my jacket."

"Come inside. At least to dry off for a few minutes."

Eren nodded and walked in.

"Were you out walking and get caught in this?"

"I was outside before it rained. I was waiting for my friend who lives here."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Not a very nice friend if they let you stay outside to get soaked."

Eren shook his head. "I deserve it. I forgot her birthday. She's upset with me."

A sly grin appeared on the mans face. "Ah, I see. A female friend."

He looked over Eren and it looked like he made a realization.

"I remember you now. You're Mikasa's friend."

"You know Mikasa?"

"I'm her landlord. She's such a sweet girl." he remarked. "So I figure you're here trying to win back her good graces?"

"Yeah. Like I said she's upset with me."

The landlord nodded. "Well, kid, tell you what. I'll let you go up and talk to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I know she's fond of you. If you're so determined to make amends you're willing to sit out in the pouring rain, then it must be a genuine desire."

"Thank you sir." Eren said, heading to the elevators.

"No problem."

Eren went into the lift and hit the button for Mikasa's floor. It was 8 floors up. He began feeling jittery due to a combo of nerves and feeling cold.

The elevator docked and he got off, moving down the hallway until he reached near the end of the hall where her apartment was.

He took in a shaky breath before knocking.

"That must be Connie!" Sasha sing songed as the door open. She immediately frowned.

"How did you get in the building?" she demanded.

"L-landlord took pity. It's raining pretty hard."

"I can see that. You really sat outside for these past four hours?"

He nodded his head. "Can I please talk to Mikasa?"

Sasha glowered at him for another moment before walking back inside, leaving the door open. A minute passed before Mikasa came into view. She was in much more casual wear now. Eren couldn't help but feel a little relieved the red scarf was back around her neck.

Her eyes widened. "Eren! You're soaking wet!"

He chuckled lowly. "That's my fault. Sat outside for a couple hours then it started to rain."

Mikasa moved her line of sight away from his. "That wasn't smart."

He shook his head. "No. It wasn't. But I really wanted to see you."

She sighed. "You may as well come in and get warm. I'll dry your clothes for you."

Mikasa moved so Eren could enter. Sasha emerged from their apartment's hallway and chucked a towel at him.

"Don't get water all over the place." she firmly stated. Eren began drying out his hair while Sasha slid on her shoes.

"Connie's downstairs. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright."

"Call me if he does anything."

Eren looked at her as if to ask Really? as she walked pass and exited the apartment. Mikasa closed the door and went towards down the hall. She returned a few minutes later.

"Connie left some clothes when he was here last. I don't think he'd mind so much if you borrowed these while yours dry."

Eren took them.

"Bathroom's on the left." she said, pointing down the hall.

Eren nodded. "I know."

He made his way to the bathroom, locking the door. He removed something from his pocket before peeling his soaked jeans off, followed by his shirt. He used the towel to dry himself some more before putting on the dry clothes.

Clutching the object in his hand, he slid it into the pants pocket before putting the wet clothes in a basket and exited the bathroom. Mikasa went to him and took the basket.

"Have a seat." she said quietly, taking the clothes into the small laundry room across the hall.

Eren sat down on the sofa, uncomfortably waiting for her to return.

 _It's Mikasa, you shouldn't be so nervous to talk to her_ he told himself, feeling his heart pounding.

Mikasa returned, taking the seat across from the sofa and clasping her hands together.

"Should only take about a half hour to dry."

Eren nodded. "Thank you."

She hummed in response, keeping her gaze to the floor.

Here goes..

"Mika, I'm truly sorry for missing your birthday. I just-"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Eren looked at her. "What?"

"I've been worried that I upset you somehow. We haven't really spoken at all this entire week. We've always spoke to one another every day. I figured I was just overthinking things but when you didn't come last night, I got worried again."

She wrapped her arms around herself, a sad look on her face.

"God no, Mika. You did nothing wrong. This was just me being shitty. Not responding to your calls cause I was working too much and getting too exhausted to do or remember anything. You could never do anything to upset me. It's my fault. I'm really, really sorry."

This seemed to lighten her a little as she looked at him finally without immediately looking away.

Desperate to fully quell the tension, Eren elected to change the subject.

"Did you have a good cake?"

She smiled a little. "Armin baked me a strawberry shortcake."

"Your favourite."

She nodded. "It was really good. Wish you got to have a slice."

He sighed a little. "I've been racking my brain all day for ways to make it up to you."

"It's ok, Eren." she replied, standing up. "Let's call it even with two slices of your birthday cake." she said, attempting to give levity to the situation.

He shook his head. "That's not enough."

"Honestly Eren. I know you didn't mean to miss the party-"

"But I did miss it. I hurt your feelings doing that. Armin said you cried. I hate that I did that. I gotta make that up to you somehow. But I don't want it to be some cheap novelty thing."

He stood up as well, moving to be closer to her. Mikasa looked at him with a slight quizzical look.

"I was thinking of all the things I've got you over the years. If they held anything sentimental. But I couldn't think of anything. Then I remembered the day we became friends."

She smiled lightly, tugging at the red scarf. "A day I'll never forget."

"Remember when we had to stay in the hospital overnight? And you came into my room and we played cards for a few hours?"

She nodded.

"Then we went to sleep, and you asked if you could stay in my bed for the night. You asked me if we'd stay together always."

Mikasa donned a quizzical look again. "I remember. And we have. Through elementary and high school, college and now."

Eren fidgeted his hand in the pants pocket. "I want to keep that promise to you forever. And in making it up to I think making that official is what I need to do."

He took her hand into his and looked her square in the eyes.

"Mikasa, will you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide. "W-what?"

He smirked. "I'm asking you to marry me, Mika."

Mikasa was speechless. "I...I...I-"

She looked at him square in the eyes, trying to see if there's a hint of this being nothing but a prank.

"We aren't even dating, though."

Eren shrugged. "I don't think we ever needed to. We know everything about each other already. From favourite foods, to deepest fears, to allergies and life goals. You're kind, gentle, funny, stern when necessary. Mikasa, the only person I know that well is you and you alone."

She looked to the ground, still stunned.

"You're only wanting to make me feel better. I don't know if you-"

"If I thought this out?" he finished. He put his finger under her chin to lift her head back to face him again. "I have. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have this ring."

He produced the ring from his pocket. A small diamond rested on top of a gold band. Mikasa began to blink away tears.

"It's my mom's engagement ring. Mika, this isn't some on the spot thing. I've thought of asking you this a few times in the past, but never had the balls to ask it. I want to be able to see you all the time and this way I know I can. I want to make you laugh, I want to make you smile, I want to be there for you when you need to cry and try to comfort you. The concept of not having you in my life at all is something that terrifies me."

He pulled her closer to him.

"I want to live my life with you by my side. Please Mikasa, will you be my wife?"

The biggest smile he thinks she ever smiled dawned her face as she nodded her head up and down.

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll marry you, Eren." she said happily, tears streaming down her face.

A huge smile plastered onto his own face as he pulled her in for a hug. They parted after a moment so Eren could slide the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Love it." she replied, kissing him. He never wanted this moment to end. Holding his best friend now fiancée was the greatest feeling he ever imagined.

"I love you, Mika."

"I love you too, Eren."

They kissed again before parting. She wiped away her happy tears, the smile on her face huge.

The door opened and Sasha entered.

"I forgot my phone." she looked up and saw Eren and Mikasa holding onto each other.

"I see you two made up."

Mikasa shook her head. "Sasha, Eren and I are engaged."

Sasha's eyes widened. "What?"

Mikasa held her hand up to show off the ring.

Sasha squealed. "Oh my god! Eren you really know how to apologize!"

Eren chuckled.

"I gotta tell Connie!" she declared, rushing back out.

Mikasa laughed too before turning back to face Eren and placed her head against his, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Perhaps we should start telling people before Sasha blabs to the whole world."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

She nuzzled her head against his. "Let's just stay this way for a little while longer, though."

"Even better."

Eren's thoughts drifted back to that fateful day in the national park. He wondered what would've happened if Mikasa never fell? What if they never became friends? He was so very happy this was a life he did not have to live. With Mikasa by his side, life was going to be all the more sweeter.


End file.
